


Through the Year

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinky, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Noctis is a bit commanding so, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompto loves it, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Choking, cockslut Prompto, fluff to smut real quick, slight clothes kink, slight name kink, whoa boy this a spicy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Anyone's one year anniversary with their significant other is an important milestone to a relationship and it's no different with Noctis and Prompto's relationship. Through the months, they grew to love each other and discover more about one another as well. When it reached the day of their one year, there is food, gift giving, and plenty of surprises. Some surprises more unexpected than others.





	Through the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Suh dudes guess who's back? you guessed it... It me! Someone who just writes random Promptis shit at work when they aren't busy. I suck at writing so bare with me. This story is pretty explicit so if you enjoy filthy porn than your in for a treat. As always I edit my own stuff so mistakes are probs there.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Their one year anniversary was amongst them. Neither of them ever really paid attention to couple milestones, but this was an important one.

 

One year.

 

Noctis and Prompto have been together as a couple for one whole year. They started as friends turned best friends for 5 years as feelings for one another became prevalent. Their feelings harvested over those years and soon they started dating. After a few dates, Noctis asked Prompto to be his boyfriend officially and the blonde was so excited accepting the offer with a big hug.

 

They shared their first kiss that day.

 

A few weeks later they started making out. Their make out sessions were consistent as they learned how to please each other with kisses. Tongue was soon added and they tended to kiss like that a lot. Within their second month, they started touching each other. Neither one of them experienced anything sexual before but they both wanted to see what it was like. They jerked each other off or ground their dicks together until they both came moaning one another's name.

 

Touching was a very good idea.

 

Their third month was when they said I love you for the first time. They were both cuddling together in Noctis apartment and Prompto slipped it out without thinking. He was embarrassed but Noctis said it back to him.

 

“I love ya Noct… I mean… Uh…” Prompto was shocked. They haven't said those words yet and he didn't mean to say it. He wanted to play it off like a joke but Noctis just grinned at him and hugged him tightly saying those 3 words over and over again.

 

“I love you… I love you… I love you too Prompto! I love you so much. “

 

Their fourth month was when they both gave each other their first blow jobs. Noctis wanted to give it a shot. Being his first time, he wasn't that good at it and couldn't go that far but Prompto enjoyed it nonetheless. For Prompto, it almost seemed as if he's done this many times because his mouth was sinful. Prompto could deep throat Noctis’s and that was one sight to see.

 

Noctis came the hardest he's ever had that day.

 

Their 6 month anniversary was one to remember. Noctis treated Prompto to one of the fanciest meals ever and brought him a brand new camera along with various other cute items such as a chocobo charm bracelet. Prompto made Noctis a memory book of their 6 months together with photos and cute sayings on them along with a shirt with one of the best pictures they've taken together on it. A heart incased the picture with the words “I love you” on top.

 

They were both so happy and full of love.

 

At the end of their night they found themselves naked and making out with each other. They were rubbing and lying next to each other as they kissed passionately. Soon Noctis rolled on top of Prompto and ground down. Prompto's moans were sweet and Noctis loved hearing them. Prompto was grinding up against the other as their dicks moved with each other. Moans came from both as they continued their kissing. Once they pulled back to catch their breath they just looked at each other smiling. How could they both be so lucky? Noctis went in for another kiss before Prompto stopped him.

 

“Everything okay?” Noctis asked him.

 

“Y-yeah it's just that…” Prompto blushed as he trailed off.

 

“Just…”

 

“I was thinking and we don't have to if you don't want to but….” Prompto felt his face flush darker. Why was this so hard to ask?

 

“Yes…? “

 

“I want to have actual like penetrative sex… with you… but only if you want to try…” He finally said. Noctis’s eyes grew wide for a second but soon his expression softened. He leaned down to kiss the blonde once more slowly before pulling back grinning.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about sex but I wanted to make sure we both were ready.”

 

“So is that… a yes?”

 

“It's a hell yes.” Noctis laughed before kissing him once more. Prompto grinned into the kiss.

 

Their first time was amazing. Prompto was on the receiving end and Noctis was so gentle in preparing him. He must admit, it was painful at first but soon it felt so good. Noctis moved slowly and they both savored the feeling of having real sex for the first time.

 

Their first time would be a moment they both would remember.

 

Their sex lives have grown exponentially from their first time. They tend to alternate who would tops but more often than not, Noctis is usually on top. Prompto wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed being on bottom a lot more. By their eighth month together they began to discover different kinks they enjoyed but never voiced them to each other out of embarrassment.

 

Prompto fingered himself every once in a while when he was alone. As he did this, his other hand would wander the rest of his body just feeling himself, pinching his nipples, and rubbing over hit chest. One of these alone times, his hand reached his throat and he squeezed lightly letting out a very loud, intense moan.

 

Needless to say, he wants his throat to be stimulated with slight pressure. In laymen's terms, he low key wants to be choked.   

 

For Noctis, his kinks were discovered by accident almost every single time. One kink started as a joke. Prompto would joking call him ‘Prince’ or ‘Your Highness’ just to annoy him but one time it slipped out in bed and it turned Noctis on so much.

 

That was the roughest sex they've ever had and they both loved it. Prompto had a slight limp the next day.

 

Prompto also discovered that he liked it rough. A lot.

 

Through all those months, now they've made it a whole year together. They had a lot of memories that happened between their six month and now. Memories both good and bad alike but the good outweighed the bad ones significantly. Since it's their one year anniversary, they both struggled to find the perfect gift for each other. Noctis was good at buying gifts with being a prince and all so his gifts involved money value a lot of the time. Prompto was craftier so he tends to make Noctis gifts. He always had fun doing it and his heart swelled when Noctis would say he loved his little crafts.

 

Now, they both sit together on the couch in their apartment that Noctis had bought them to share on their tenth month together. They went out to eat at the fanciest restaurant in town in which Noctis presented Prompto with his first gift of two tickets to the upcoming Moogle Chocobo Festival in Altissia. Prompto screamed in excitement then blushed when he realized he was, indeed, in a restaurant. Noctis just laughed and said he had another gift to give him at home.

 

 Back in their apartment they decided to give their gifts. Prompto was nervous like he usually was when it came to giving gifts to Noctis. The prince had practically everything so it was difficult for Prompto. He went to go get the first part of his gift. It was wrapped in a medium sized box with a bow on it. Noctis opened the box and grinned upon seeing the content on the inside. The box consisted of another memory book like he got for their six months only it was of their whole year together. He also noticed a CD with the words ‘I Love You’ on it with a number of their favorite songs and Prompto recorded a voice recording special for him. At the bottom of the box there was a smaller box. Noctis grabbed it and gasped when he opened it. It was a carbuncle charm. Noctis had tears in his eyes. When he was younger, his dad gave him a carbuncle charm that was meant to be lucky and protect him. It was special because his mom had kept it for him until he was old enough to need it. She passed away when he was little and he kept it to remember her. One day it was stolen from him and he never saw it again. Up until now at least.

 

“Prompto…” He started and Prompto anxiety was getting the better of him. Noctis never cries so this terrified the blonde. He worried if Noctis didn't like his gifts or if it was too much. His racing thought were put on hold when he felt himself being brought into a tight hug. “Thank you so much Prompto. This means the world to me. I love it.” Noctis whispered in his ear. Prompto was so happy that Noctis liked the gift so much and hugged him back. They pulled away and kissed briefly before Noctis went to retrieve his gift. Once he returned he handed the small gift bag to him. Prompto grinned upon seeing the small black and yellow chocobo plushies in the bag. He also pulled out an amazingly done picture frame with a picture of them on their very first date. He next pulled out a small rectangular box. He opened it and gasped at the diamond studded heart necklace with the initials ‘NC’ engraved on it. Noctis revealed that he had a matching necklace with the initials ‘PA’ on it. Tears were streaming down Prompto’s face as he smiled. These gifts were perfect and they both, once again, felt so much love for each other. Prompto hugged him tightly and kissed him gently. His arms wrapped around Noctis’s neck as Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist kissing some more.

 

Their make out session began instantly. Noctis leaned himself and Prompto down on the couch as they kissed each other passionately. Prompto noticed this and began to sit up and pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Hey I… Ummm… have another gift for you...” He started.

 

“Oh, you do?” He asked sitting up. He noticed Prompto was blushing like mad and seemed nervous about something. “You know I'll love whatever you got me.” He smiled reassuring. Prompto stood up.

 

“Okay… Give me like 10 minutes to set up and I'll text you to come to our room…” He told Noct and quickly left. Noctis sat there confused. What was Prompto planning? He waited the ten minutes and sure enough he got a text message saying he could come to the room. Noctis was still confused but went to their room like he was told.

 

 

Prompto was lying in their bed waiting with his crowns guard uniform on with all the buttons opened revealing his naked body underneath. He was withering at the small vibrating plug inside him and the ring around the base of his cock preventing him from cumming. His legs spread wide and inviting. They've never used toys before together so this was going to be one hell of a sight when Noctis walks in. There was a knock on the door a minute later as he heard Noctis asking if he could come in. He stayed silent until the other slowly opened the door.

 

“Welcome your Highness.” Prompto greeted out with a moan and an arch of his back. Noctis eyes were wide at the sight and his mouth went dry.

 

 

Whoa.

 

 

Noctis wasn't expecting this at all. Prompto looked so fucking sexy like this and maybe Noctis was developing a clothing kink. Prompto sat up on his knees, the crowns guard uniform hung on his shoulder as he slowly rubbed over his chest and stomach. He gave Noctis a seductive look biting his lip and crawling up the bed before pointing at Noctis gesturing him to come closer.

 

“Come play with me prince~” His voice was teasing. He slowly turned back around and stretched his ass in the air revealing the toy vibrating inside him to the other. Noctis was frozen in disbelief and his dick grew harder at the sight before him. He finally made an effort to walk and made his way to the bed while removing his shirt still in utter shock. If this was the present Prompto was talking about, it was a fucking great present so far.

 

“Prompto…” Noctis finally spoke before he was being pulled down into a heated, sloppy kiss. His shock and disbelief left his body and he was soon kissing back just as fierce. He got fully into the bed and pinned Prompto's wrist against it. Prompto bucked his hips up and moaned loudly into the kiss. Noctis pulled back and began kissing the other's neck leaving red marks in his path causing Prompto to moan out some more. He reached the blonde's ear biting it hard electing a hiss of pain followed by a whine. He nibbled on it gently before whispering.

 

“You look so fucking beautiful like this. Fuck, now every time you wear this I'm gonna get hard.” He continued sucking on the others delicious neck before noticing a small controller on his dresser. He smirked and reached for the small device that must be for the vibrator. He noticed it was on the lowest setting. He cranked it up to the medium setting causing Prompto to thrash and cry out loudly.

 

“Ahhh fuck… prince Noct….” He called out. Those words went straight to Noct’s retrained dick and he groans.

 

“You're such a naughty boy Prompto.” Noctis said as Prompto continued to squirm and moaned loudly.

 

“Soooo naughty… mmmmm what are y-you gonna d-do to me?” Prompto smirked. Noctis eyes darkened as his hands roamed over the other's nipples pinching them until they are perky and red. One hand left moving toward Prompto's neck wrapping around it and applied slight pressure. Prompto moaned out loudly as his eyes rolled back into his head in ecstasy.

 

“I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week.” Noctis voice was low and dangerous. Prompto moaned again at the other's words. He was growing more incoherent as he was being choked, the vibrator was still going, and he had to cum so badly.

 

“P-please… F-fuck me. I need it so much… I need to cum… Oh fuck please... fuck me!” Prompto screamed out. Noctis turned up the vibrator to the max and Prompto screamed again shaking hard. He was already overstimulated and could barely comprehend what Noctis was saying. Noctis grinned deviously as he removed the cockring from the others neglected dick. He then slowly moved the plug in and out as Prompto lost it. The blonde saw white as he screamed his orgasm shaking violently. He was breathing hard trying to not pass out from being so overstimulated. He felt the vibration stop and moaned out once the plug was removed. The crowns guard uniform long forgotten.

 

“It's my turn now.” Noctis said before kissing the other hard. Prompto squirmed a little before kissing back. Maybe he could go another round after all. He wrapped his still shaky legs around Noctis, mustered up the energy he had, and flipped them over. Noctis gasped before he was being kissed hungrily. Prompto pulled back and smirked.

 

“Nuh uh… you played with me so well~ I get my chance to play now.” He said as he kissed and sucked all over Noct’s body. He hands wandered down to his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. The blonde grabbed the thick appendage and gave it a hard stroke causing Noctis to let out a groan. He was completely hard now and pre cum was leaking at the tip. Prompto licked all over the dick like a popsicle as the other elected low moans. He soon had his mouth around the head taking some off the member into his mouth as he worked a hand on the rest.

 

“Gods...fuck… Prom… so good.” Noctis groaned out and Prompto smirked around the dick in his mouth. The blonde started up a slow pace moving up and down the length making slurping sounds. He knew how much Noctis liked oral so he was going to make this a sloppy, good blow job. He started deep throating him and the raven-haired man above was moaning more loudly. Noctis wasn’t as vocal as Prompto was in bed so whenever he did make sounds, Prompto loved them so much. Drool and pre cum was dripping down his chin as he continued on pleasuring the other. He felt a hand in his hair pushing down encouraging him to go deeper and he obliged. Noctis brought his hips up making Prompto take his entire dick down his throat. He slowly began to fuck his throat moaning out as Prompto moaned around his dick sending vibrations causing him to buck his hips up more. The way Prompto took his dick down his throat was bringing him closer to his release as the hand in the blonde’s hair grabbed the sheets of the bed. Prompto sensed he was close and pulled off his dick with a wet pop. Noctis groan at the lost before he was kissed passionately, tasting himself on the blonde’s lips. Prompto stood on his knees and grabbed ahold of the other’s dick placing it at his stretched hole before sinking down slowly. They both let out loud moans as Prompto bottomed out taking all of Noctis’s dick inside of him.  He began moving and placed his hands on Noctis’s chest riding him slowly.

 

“Fuck… Noct I love your dick… it feels so good… oh fuck… yessss fuck me.” Prompto moaned out speeding up the slightest. He felt Noctis beginning to move his hips into him and also grab ahold of his hips. The thrust grew faster as more groans and moans filled the air. Prompto needed more. He needed Noctis to fuck him into the bed. “Your highness ohhhh… I need more… oh fuck… fuck me hard Prince Noctis!” Prompto screamed his moan. He didn’t realize Noctis had sat up until he felt himself being pushed down on the bed. Noctis put the other’s leg over his shoulder to get deeper and had a hand around his neck squeezing it enough to be arousing without making him stop breathing. Noctis was slamming his dick inside the other going deeper, faster, harder. All of Prompto’s moans were cries of pleasure at this point

 

“Mmmm fuck… I love how you take my dick so well… you like it when I fuck you hard don’t you my little cockslut?” Noctis said as he continued to ram himself into that wanting hole.

 

“Oh fuck… oh yessss I do… mmmm I’m your cockslut fuck… fuck me harder.” Prompto cried out and Noctis went harder. Prompto was growing more incoherent again as his prostate was struck hard with each powerful thrust. He reached down to jerk himself to his release but his hand was grabbed and pinned to the bed. Noctis grinned darkly at him.

 

“You cum when I want you to cum remember?” Noctis told him as he continued to pound Prompto into the bed. Prompto whined at the denial as all he could do was moan out and scream wantonly. He was for sure going to pass out if he didn’t cum anytime soon. Noctis’s release must be nearing as his thrust grew more irregular and sporadic. “Beg your prince to cum.” Noctis groaned out.

 

“Your highness… please… oh fuck… please let me cum… mmmm please… oh fuck….” Prompto words were slurred and broken up as he grew more brainless. Noctis reached down and took Prompto’s neglected member stroking it roughly.

 

“Cum for your prince.” Noctis commanded.

 

“Ahhh fuck… yesss oh fuck… I’m cumming…keep fucking going oh shit… fuck, fuck, fuck…prince Noctis… fuck!”

 

 Prompto shuddered and screamed as he came hard between them. He blacked out for a moment before coming back to reality as his is hole constricted around Noctis which brought the raven-haired man to his release. He groaned loudly as he filled the other’s hole with his thick seed. They both stayed like this just breathing hard and basking in their after sex high. Soon Noctis pulled out and cum oozed out of that stretched puffy hole. He collapsed onto Prompto in exhaustion and kissed him lightly before speaking.

 

“Now… that was the fucking best gift I’ve ever received.” He chuckled.

 

“Even better… than the carbuncle charm? I think that’s an overstatement.” Prompto laughed breathlessly kissing him gently.

 

“It was one hell of a surprise that’s for sure. I wasn’t expecting this at all and the way you acted was really fucking hot. The crowns guard uniform was a nice touch.”

 

“I thought I change up the sex for a chance, make it more exciting.  What better way to end the night of our one year with a nice hard fuck?” Prompto chuckled. Noctis laughed rolling his eyes at the other before he realized he forgot something.

 

“Oh shit I forgot I have another gift for you. Hold on let me go get it.” With that, Noctis got out of the bed and went to retrieve the gift. Prompto sat up in the bed wincing at the soreness he was feeling. He would definitely feel it more in the morning. Noctis soon returned with a small square box behind his back. He sat down on the bed and hugged Prompto. “Now you know I love you right?”

 

“Well duh I sure hope you do. I love you too Noct. Why ask?” Prompto questioned.

 

“Well… I’ve been thinking about the future lately and how I’ll be king and all that stuff. As king, I would need someone to rule with me. Someone to stand by me as we rule over this kingdom together. So,” He paused and reached behind him getting the small box, opening it, and presenting it to Prompto who eyes grew wide. “I want you to be by my side for eternity. I want you to rule with me. So,” He paused once again taking the diamond ring from the box and taking a breath. “Will you, Prompto Argentum, marry me? Will you stand by me and rule by my side?” Noctis finally asked. Prompto covered his mouth in shock and tears fell from his eyes. He was all choked up and he was crying now. Noctis was feeling more uneasy since Prompto had yet to respond. Maybe he should have waited a little longer. Was one year too soon to propose? His racing mind soon stopped when Prompto soon hugged him tightly as he cried into his shoulder. He pulled away and nodded, smiling.

 

“Yes Noctis. Gods yes I will marry you! I will stand by you. Ever at your side.” Prompto responded and Noctis grinned with tear in his eyes as he hugged him once more.

 

“Happy one year anniversary, my love.” Noctis said kissing him.

 

“Happy one year my fiancé.” Prompto kissed him back.

 

 

They stood their whispering sweet nothings to each other smiling and feeling the love all around them. The whole year they spent together was a great year and now they have many years with each other to look forward to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was fun to write tbh. I swear I have a thing for Dom!Noctis and Slutty!Prompto like its a problem and I think i need help :) I has to add a cute ending because I can't just have complete porn so marriage proposal it is!! I hope you guys who actually reads this shit enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you want and also check out my other shitty writing I have! :D


End file.
